warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Last Hope
'The Last Hope' is the final bookRevealed on the HarperCollins Catalog in the Omen of the Stars arc. Firestar is the cat depicted in the center of the cover.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Dedication ''For Dan, in hope The Blurb :The end of the stars draws near. Three must become four to battle the darkness that lasts forever.... :After countless moons of treachery, Tigerstar's Dark Forest apprentices are ready to lay siege upon the warrior Clans. As Jayfeather, Dovewing, and Lionblaze prepare to lead their Clanmates into battle, they await the arrival of the mysterious fourth warrior who is prophesied to help lead the Clans to glory. :The darkest hour the Clans have ever faced has dawned. Hopes will be shattered and heroes will rise as the warriors fight for their very survival. The Praise Plot Summary :In the prologue, Half Moon, Owl Feather, and Broken Shadow, have a meeting with Slant. Bluestar and Spottedleaf of StarClan appear to discuss about preparation, as there is little time until the Dark Forest attack the Clans. Half Moon notices Midnight and Rock joining the cats. Midnight mentions that she had known Rock since the dawn of the Ancients, and they had watched the first sunrise over the lake. She also mentions that they saw the future of the Clans, Tribe, and Ancient in the sunrise reflected in the lake, though, they fear that a final sunrise will make the ending, just like it created the beginning. The four were born to light the darkest fires, but evil was born like a littermate alongside the four. The meeting cats decide that they will fight alongside the Clans to defeat the darkness that is rising. :Jayfeather decides to go to the Moonpool after Firestar speaks to him, after much debate ever since Dawnpelt accused Jayfeather of murdering her brother, Flametail. During his dream, Brambleberry tells him he must unite all the Clans as one to face the Dark Forest. Jayfeather has another dream, but this time, in the Place of No Stars. Brokenstar shows Jayfeather all the recruits he has gathered. After he wakes up, he finds Mothwing, and he reveals to her all the secrets about the final battle. Mothwing offers him assistance, which leads to him thinking that she might be the fourth cat in the prophecy. :After their patrols, Hollyleaf takes a walk with Lionblaze and the two discuss about all of the difficulties and problematic situations that are happening currently about the Dark Forest, the other Clans, and Cinderheart's destiny. Jayfeather returns, and he brings news to share with Lionblaze and Dovewing. He reveals the truth about there being a fourth cat, who Lionblaze thinks that is Hollyleaf, Dovewing thinks it's Ivypool, and Jayfeather is certain that it's Mothwing, and the three quarrel. Lionblaze contemplates about the fate of the Clans, and what awaits them. :The Dark Forest cats are planning to explore different territories of the Clans, and Ivypool is aware that this is just to get the Dark Forest recruits to know each territory, so they can attack the Clans easier in the final battle. Ivypool is chosen to be the guide for the ThunderClan territory patrol. As they explore the territory, Tigerstar asks Blossomfall to explain to the cats about ThunderClan's technique of climbing in trees to then pounce on their foes, but as she explains, she reveals secrets and techniques to enemy warriors. They find a ThunderClan patrol, and Tigerstar orders to attack, but Ivypool convinces him to not. :In a dream, Jayfeather finds Dovewing and Lionblaze, surprisingly, in the same dream. Lionblaze and Dovewing find out that Jayfeather can see in dreams, and Jayfeather feels that they need to go to the tunnels, and he leads them down there. They find Rock there, and Jayfeather introduces Lionblaze and Dovewing to Rock. Jayfeather realizes that the three were summoned by Rock to this dream, so that they could speak with him. Rock reveals that if the Three weren't born, the Dark Forest wouldn't exist. He asks why they have given up so easily. The dream ends with Rock wailing for the Three to find the fourth. :At a Dark Forest Gathering, Brokenstar reveals to the recruits about the final battle. Beetlewhisker is horrified about attacking his Clanmates, and declares that he's going to leave the Dark Forest. He explains politely to Brokenstar that he is grateful for the fighting skill, but that he will leave. With this, Brokenstar cruelly slaughters him, and declares that the same will happen to anyone else who wants to leave. :Mothwing visits the ThunderClan camp to take Jayfeather away to see something. Firestar allows the two to go, and Mothwing takes him to RiverClan territory, and shows him smoldering reed, which is odd, since it has been smoldering for days, not even the rain could put it out. Jayfeather interprets this as an omen, one to find Flametail. :Jayfeather finds himself in a dream, and Spottedleaf finds him, surprised of his appearance. Jayfeather explains that he needs to speak with Flametail, and hesitantly, Spottedleaf agrees to help him finding Flametail, though it is difficult since StarClan has split apart. As the two cross into the ShadowClan area of StarClan, they find a patrol consisting of Hollyflower, Cedarheart, and Russetfur. Cedarheart allows the two to look for Flametail, since he is aware that this is being done to save StarClan and the Clans. Jayfeather falls in a deep reed bed, and is drowning. Flametail appears and refuses to save him because Jayfeather didn't save Flametail, and is angry that he died a stupid way to die. Spottedleaf urges Flametail to help, and tells him that he is the fourth, but which is not true. Flametail saves Jayfeather, and agrees to tell Littlecloud that Jayfeather did not kill him. Later, Spottedleaf reveals to Jayfeather that Flametail is not the fourth cat. :Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Dovewing, and Hollyleaf reveal the secrets about their destinies, and the Dark Forest to Brambleclaw, Leafpool, and Squirrelflight, as Firestar tells them to. They are fascinated by the destinies, yet worried about the upcoming final battle. After this, they all apologize to each other about past events, such as Leafpool's betrayal, and Brambleclaw forgives Squirrelflight. Lionblaze realizes that if they have the courage to accept their destinies, he has the courage to accept his. :Jayfeather summons the other medicine cats of each Clan to a dream, and he tells them about the Dark Forest and final battle. They agree to unite StarClan, so they go to the Moonpool, and the StarClan cats appear. The four medicine cats convince StarClan to unite, and Bluestar reveals the fourth to Jayfeather. She takes him to the fourth's dream, who is actually Firestar. Jayfeather tells Firestar that he is the fourth, and then takes him to see the training Dark Forest cats. After, that, he takes Firestar back to the Moonpool where the StarClan cats await. With this, the four medicine cats agree to take their leaders to the island so that the four reveal this to the leaders. :Firestar announces to his Clan about the upcoming battle with the Dark Forest and how they have been training and found a way into the living cats' world. He informs the Clan about the plans - how they will fight alongside the other Clans, and how they will send patrols to ThunderClan at dusk. Ivypool announces that she had been a spy for the Dark Forest, and offers to teach the Clans their battle moves. :They start the training, but in between a practice session with Ferncloud and Daisy, Lionblaze suddenly recalls Midnight's words: The journey you make is your choice. He realizes that everything is his choice, and he runs over to Cinderheart and declares that he needs to talk to her. Lionblaze tells Cinderheart that everything she does is her choice, and convinces her to choose her own destiny, not Cinderpelt's. Cinderheart chooses him, and lets Cinderpelt's spirit leave her body. :After being questioned by Brambleclaw, Ivypool reveals to him that Blossomfall, Mousewhisker, and Birchfall are training in the Dark Forest. When Leafpool comes in the medicine den, she asks to assist Jayfeather, even if it's just collecting moss, but Jayfeather tells her it would be a waste of her skills and he wants her working with him. Leafpool is shocked and reminds him that she is no longer a medicine cat, but Jayfeather tells her that there is a battle coming and that if they must go against StarClan for the sake of the Clans, then they must. This proves that Jayfeather has forgiven Leafpoool. :In Dovewing's point of view, she listens in the Dark Forest, hearing Brokenstar declare that the time has come, and that this was the last night the recruits will spend in this "stinking forest". The cats call out, "No more warrior code!" and "Death to the Clans!" charging forward to attack. Alarmed, Dovewing tells Firestar that they are coming, and the battle starts. :Stoatpaw comes to the ThunderClan camp to ask for help. Lionblaze and Graystripe come to ShadowClan's aid, but when they arrive, it had already been overrun and is still being attacked, but The Ancients appear afterwards and help fight them off. Lionblaze hears Shredtail telling Ratscar that he'll die like a traitor, and Lionblaze leaps forward to rescue Ratscar, only to be revealed that Redwillow is a traitor. After being called, Redwillow runs over to Shredtail and tells him the battle is going great. When Blackstar comes over, Redwillow taunts him and Blackstar slaughters him, to be confronted by Shredtail. But Lionblaze fights him instead, killing him. :After telling Blossomfall and Birchfall that she was a spy and convincing them to fight for the Clans, Ivypool crashes into Breezepelt, who tells him that she can't fight for the Dark Forest. Thistleclaw overhears them and calls her a traitor, but Ivypool objects, saying she's been loyal to her Clan all along and revealing she was a spy. Hawkfrost, Thistleclaw, and Snowtuft corner her, while Birchfall and Applefur declare that they will fight for the Clans. Tigerheart comes to save Ivypool, but she is not sure if Tigerheart is on the Clans' side or the Dark Forest.. But Tigerheart proves he is on the Clans' side after saving Ivypool and revealing he was a spy, just like her. Ivypool is cornered one more, but is rescued by Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf collapses of a deep wound, and with Tigerheart's help, they carry her to the ThunderClan camp. :ThunderClan had already defeated the Dark Forest patrol. Dovewing scents fresh blood and Ivypool and Tigerheart enter the camp with Hollyleaf in their jaws. Dovewing suspects that Tigerheart caused the injury to Hollyleaf, who is bleeding badly. Ivypool tells Dovewing that Hollyleaf saved her life. Hollyleaf wakes up for a brief moment, saying that she couldn't bear to go to ThunderClan without knowing her mother, and then bleeds to death afterwards. :During the battle, Breezepelt attacks Lionblaze, only to be stopped by Ivypool, who asks if he really wants to destroy the Clans for Brokenstar's sake, but Breezepelt reveals that he wasn't doing it for Brokenstar, and he tells Ivypool that he, Hollyleaf, or Jayfeather should have never been born. Breezepelt tells Lionblaze that it's his turn to die, but Crowfeather stops him, and tells him to leave. Breezepelt obeys and flees from the battle. Leafpool apologizes to Crowfeather. Mousefur is killed by a Dark Forest tom. :Mapleshade tries to murder Sandstorm, because she had every blessing StarClan stole from Mapleshade. Spottedleaf stops her, but the Dark Warrior reminds Spottedleaf of her stolen love. Spottedleaf gets angry and tells her there was nothing to steal, and Mapleshade slaughters Spottedleaf. Firestar comes over and begs her not to leave, stating that she said she would wait for him in StarClan. Afterwards, Spottedleaf fades. After Spottedleaf is killed for a second time, Ferncloud is murdered. :Brambleclaw comes into camp, bringing Hawkfrost and killing him after he confronts Ivypool. Tigerstar comes forwards and congratulates Brambleclaw on a job well done, and the final confronation between Firestar and Tigerstar is faced. Firestar ends up killing Tigerstar, but in the process Firestar also dies from his wounds. Brambleclaw declares that the battle is over, and that their victory belongs to Firestar. Every cat cheers for Bramblestar, who is now ThunderClan's leader. Bramblestar chooses Squirrelflight as his deputy. Bramblestar says that everything she does is for the best of reasons, and he understands. Leafpool thanks Squirrelflight for everything, and Squirrelflight tells her that she would do it again in a heartbeat. Squirrelflight then accepts her deputy role. :The entire prophecy is given to Dovewing by Rock and Midnight: There will be three cats, kin of your kin, with the power of stars in their paws. They will find a fourth, and the battle between light and dark will be won. A new leader will rise from the shadows of his death, and the Clans will survive beyond memories of his memories. This is how it has always been, and how it will always be. Trivia *The title and cover of the book were revealed on July 12th, 2011.Revealed in the June 2011 Author Tracker *Prior to being released, author Kate Cary has often referred to it as "The Final Hope".Revealed on Kate's facebook page Publication List *''The Last Hope'' (EN), HarperCollins (hardcover), 3 April 2012Revealed on HarperCollins *''The Last Hope'' (EN), HarperCollins (eBook), 3 April 2012Revealed on HarperCollins *''The Last Hope'' (EN), HarperCollins (Enhanced eBook), 3 April 2012Revealed on HarperCollins See Also *Allegiances *Chapter-by-Chapter Notes *Character List *Book Cover Gallery *HarperCollins Browse Inside References and Citations Category:Books Category:Omen of the Stars Series Category:The Last Hope